Lovely Memories
by Ninjaboy13779546
Summary: When trying to save Cindy from a speeding car causes Jimmy to have amnesia,he's gonna need the help of his friends to rebuild his memory. And what if he starts to have feelings for Cindy as he starts to remember himself? Find out for yourself. Finally COMPLETED!
1. Chapter 1:Beep,,Beep,,Beep

**My mom did recently pass last year in February 2015,and I was reminiscing about some things. I actually was in a car accident with her and I really did have amnesia for a whole month. But when I did regain my memory,I remembered everything that happened when I was regaining my memory. And when I read Fifteen Year Flash,it brought that back to my mind. So it is with a teary eyes and a heavy heart that I bring you this new Jimmy Neutron Fanfic with JxC: Lovely Memories.**

* * *

Beep...Beep...Beep.

That's the only sound that was in the room. The whole Neutron Gang,including Mr. Neutron,were sitting around a bit at The Retroville Hospital. And the patient on the bed, was none other than Jimmy Neutron.

* * *

 _(Flashback)_

 _***Lindbergh Elementary School***_

 _As usual,Jimmy and Cindy were having another argument about whose better than whom._

 _"Admit it , Vortex. You're jealous of me."Jimmy said_

 _"In your dreams,Nerd-Tron!"Cindy fired back. The problem between the two of them was that they both had secret crushes on each other,except neither of them knew. So as a cover-up,they kept on arguing with each other. After the argument went on for like another 12 minutes,Cindy had finally had enough._

 _"Ya' know what Neutron,I've had enough of this,I hope you get hit by a car and die. That way I wouldn't have to see your stupid face!" she said as she started to cross the street. What she didn't know,was that a speeding red car was headed straight for her. Jimmy saw this and warned her._

 _"CINDY,LOOK OUT!"_

 _She looked at where he was pointing and saw the car speeding towards and she knew there wasn't enough time to get out of the way. As she closed her eyes to except her fate,she felt a strong force push her to the cold hard cemented sidewalk, which was followed by a sort of a 'BASH' sound._

 _When she opened her eyes,she saw all the kids in the school yard rush towards the street. She then picked herself off the ground and ran to where everyone was flocking. When she reached the center of the crowd,she brought her hands up to her face and gasped at what she saw. Jimmy was lying on the ground in a growing pool of blood. She along Carl,Sheen,and Libby immediately ran to his side._

 _"Neutron! Neutron! Please wake up!" she cried."JIMMY!"Please wake up. I didn't mean what I said. Please don't die!"_

 _A few minutes later,the ambulance came and took the five to the hospital._

 _(End of Flashback)_

* * *

That's how the team ended up where they were. When they brought'em in,Jimmy was diagnosed with three broken ribs and a broken wrist.

The room was filled with silence. The only sound was the beeping of the heart monitor.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

* * *

 **That's it for Ch.1.**


	2. Chapter 2: Reminiscing,Confessing&BEEEEP

**Well here's the 2nd chapter of Lovely Memories. This may the hardest story I've ever written because it's basically what happened to me when I was younger. But I hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

Seeing everyone in the room like this really hurt Mr. Neutron,so he decided to lighten the mood.

"Hey kids ,when I was younger,I heard that when somebody's in a comma,they can hear everything you say. So why don't we say something nice to Jimmy?"He said.

"Ooo Ooo,I'll go,"Sheen volunteered,"Umm...Well...I've never been in this kind of situation before but...Jimmy,you're the best friend we've ever had...Our lives weren't really that fun until you came around. I mean,going into space to fight an alien race and save our parents,becoming superheroes,helping me realize that I was in love with my UltraQueen,"he said getting a hand on his shoulder from Libby,"Even though most of that stuff was scary,it was fun,it was fun because you made it happen. Our life got a whole lot more exciting when you came to RetroVille. And we can't live without you,Jim. So you just gotta pull through."

"That was really good,Sheen."Libby said hugging him,"Jimmy,we weren't exactly good friends back then. Like Sheen said,it wasn't until we battled The Yolkians that our lives became a whole lot more fun. So we all hope you get better,Jimmy."

"That was nice Libby. Carl you wanna go next?"Mr. Neutron asked.

"Sure Mr. N."he responded,"Um...Jimmy,as you already know I'm not that good with emotional stuff but,I gotta say,other than Sheen,you're my best friend. I mean you helped me with Elke and helped with my bad dreams. And I think I speak for everyone here when I say...You're the best friend a guy could ever have."Carl took off his glasses and wiped his eyes as Sheen gave him a hug.

Mr. Neutron went next and reminisced about the time when he and Jimmy sung in the RetroVille Family Show(A/N:A referrence to my other fic,If I Didn't Have You.)After he was done,he asked Cindy if she wanted to say anything,but she just shook her head. The doctor then came in and said they would have to go to the waiting room for a bit.

"Doctor,can I please stay with him?Please?"pleaded Cindy,to which the doctor agreed.

* * *

After everybody left,Cindy just stared at Jimmy laying in his bed. There was a file on the table beside the bed,she picked it up and looked at it. It read:

 **James Issac Neutron**

 **Diagnosis:**

 **-Three broken ribs**

 **-Minor fracture to the skull.**

 **-Broken ankle.**

She closed the file and placed it back on the table and buried her face into her hands. Cindy then looked back up at him as she started to shed tears of guilt. She pulled her chair up to the side of the bed.

"Jimmy,"she started,"please come back... _(whimper)_ We all need you...I need you,because I...I-I I love you,Jimmy. I finally admit it OK. I've loved you ever since we were stranded on that island(Season 3 Episode 6 Stranded). Just please come back to me... _(whimper)_ Please come back,I love you."

She leaned up and gave him a kiss right on his then rested her head on the bed and held his hand. After that,the room fell silent once again,with the only noise being the 'Beep' of the heart monitor.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep.

Cindy lifted her head as she heard the 'Beeping' become more rapid.

Beep..Beep..Beep..Beep..BeepBepBeepBeepBeepBeepBeepBEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP.

Cindy looked at the monitor in shock and then at Jimmy and started shaking him"Jimmy?"she worriedly cried shaking him as he didn't respond."JIMMY!DOCTOR,NURSE,,ANYBODY HELP!"she screamed. Doctor Wiseberg rushed in and asked what had happened.

"I was just talking to him and the heart monitor sped up and then just stopped!" she screamed.

The doctor asked his assistant to take Cindy to the waiting room,to which she protested but was dragged back.

* * *

 **That's it for Ch. 2 of Lovely Memories. I know the ending isn't all that great but good news,this isn't the real ending. I'm sorry If I fooled you. Let me know what you guys. Ninja-Boy out!**


	3. Chapter 3:He's Gone ?

**WAASSUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUP Everybody! This is Ninja-Boy here with another chapter to Lovely Memories. I just realized that this is my first multi-chaptered Jimmy x Cindy FanFic,so I'm pretty stoked about it. But it also hurts me to write it,because as I said... what's happening in this story actually happened. Except I don't have a girlfriend. The girl I like is my best friend but she doesn't like me back. One time,my friend Devon asked her if she liked me back,and she said,'No,a girl never reveals her crush." But I don't know what that means so...But enough about me. Now on with the story.**

* * *

 *****RetroVille Hospital Waiting Room*****

The Neutron Gang and Mr. Neutron were anxiously waiting in the waiting room. Cindy was more worried than anybody else. So much that she started pacing back and forth.

"Cindy will you stop pacing and worrying,he's gonna be okay. I'm sure of it."said Libby.

"You don't understand,Libby."Cindy replied,"I finally do the thing you've pressured me to do for the past two years, I finally gain enough courage to confess to him that I love him and what happens?His heart stops!"

Libby was both shocked and proud that her best friend had finally confessed her love to Jimmy. But she was also sad that Cindy had to witness her love's heart stopping. Libby prayed to God that Jimmy made it.

After about 30 more minutes,Doctor Wiseberg,(A/N: I'm just using the name of the doctor from The Looney Tunes Show. This is not, I repeat, **IS NOT** a crossover between Looney Tunes and Jimmy Neutron)came into the waiting room with Jimmy's file.

"Doc how's Jimmy?"asked Cindy

"I'm sorry...he didn't make it."

Cindy gasped and brought her hands up to her mouth. This couldn't be true. Jimmy was gone. No it wasn't true,it couldn't be true. Cindy jumped out of her chair and ran towards Jimmy's room. Once she was there,she jumped onto his bed and shoke him.

"JIMMY! JIMMY PLEASE WAKE UP!"she screamed" I DIDN'T MEAN WHT I SAID. I DON'T WANT YOU TO DIE! PLEASE!...(whimper)...Please don't leave me."

She layer her head on Jimmy's chest as she cried. Now she wouldn't be able to have good life and possibly become Jimmy girlfriend/future wife.

She spent the next two minutes crying on that bed.

* * *

 **That's it guys Jimmy's dead. I know you probably hate me for ending the story like this but hey it had to be done so if you don't like it then I'm don't hate me for leaving the story like this.**


	4. Chapter 4: He's Alive! Neutron Lives!

*****Jimmy's Room*****

Cindy continued to lay there on Jimmy's bed. The only noise in the room was her crying.

Suddenly

Beep...Beep... Beep

Cindy's ears perked up and she looked up at the heart monitor.

Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep... Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep

Hope began to return to Cindy's face as she looked at Jimmy and cupped his cheek.

"Jimmy ?"she said,eyes and voice full of hope.

Jimmy's face was motionless untouchable his eyebrows scrunched up and he groaned. Cindy gasped with happiness.

"DOCTOR WISEBERG,COME QUICKLY!"she screamed

"What is it,Cindy?"he asked as he,the gang and Mr. Neutron rushed into the room.

"Look."she said as she pointed to the heart monitor then to his face.

"I'll be right back with some smelling salts."he said

* * *

He returned two minutes later with a small jar of smelling salts. He then put it under Jimmy's nose which caused his face to scrunched up. Jimmy groaned then slowly opened his eyes.

"Unhhh...Where am I ?"he groaned

Everybody in the room started cry tears of joy,for their boy genius had was especially happy.

"Jimmy are you okay?"she asked

"Um yeah. I think so..."he responded. He then opened his eyes widely and looked at Cindy suspiciously."Who are you?" he asked her.

"Jimmy,It's me,Cindy,ya know Vortex."she said slightly worried.

"I don't any Vortexs."

"Jimmy quit playing around, I really want to talk to you about something."

"I'm not playing around. I really don't know who you are. I don't even know who I am."he said

Cindy just stood there,her mouth agape. She couldn't believe this. She had gotten her wish of Jimmy surviving but he didn't seem to know any thing.

"So you're telling me you don't know who I or anybody else in this room is ?"she asked

Jimmy looked all across the room. He looked at the two red-haired grown ups then to a black girl and a Hispanic looking boy. He then looked at the chubby red-headed boy in glasses and suspenders. Then to the blonde haired beauty in front of him. He wished he could remember them. He felt like he should know them but he just didn't.

"I'm sorry but I don't know any of you, I feel like I do but I just don't."he sadly said.

* * *

 **PRANKED Y'ALL!LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL LOL!**

 **Come on,you didn't really think I was gonna let Jimmy die,die you. Where would the JxC be if I did. I would never let the main character die without a way to bring him back. I do just the MCU. I might kill a good guy off,but I would always have a way to bring them back.**

 **So don't worry. Jimmy is going to live.**


	5. Chapter 5:The Start of Something Perfect

*****Dr. Wiseberg's Office*****

"What's wrong with him,Doctor,why doesn't Jimmy remember us?" asked Libby. To which Dr. Wiseberg opened and pulled out Jimmy's file from a drawer in his desk.

"Due to the analysis and results of a few tests we've done,Jimmy has become a victim of amnesic syndrome."he informed

Everyone else but both Sheen and Carl knew what he said.

"He has amnesia,meaning he doesn't know any of us!"Cindy cried

"Well all hope isn't lost,"said the good Doctor,"He doesn't remember you,but there's a chance he might regain his memory. I've witnessed four or five cases where a patient regained his memory by spending time with their loved ones."

"So you're saying that if we hang out with Jimmy,and do things with that we used to do,therefore replacing his old memories with new ones, psychologically repairing his temporal lobe and possibly him regaining his old personality?"asked Sheen sounding smart,which caused everyone to stare at him shock."What you think Jimmy was the only one who knew science? Principal Willoughby took my Ultra-Lord Action figure during a test once and I might've accidentally payed attention. Okay?"Sheen said

"Umm yes Sheen,in theory yes that is what would happen."said Dr. Wiseberg,"So I hope you all will do your best to help Jimmy regain his memory."

* * *

***Jimmy's Hospital Room***

Jimmy sat there in that bed waiting for someone to come,a doctor,a nurse,or somebody. Suddenly,he sensed a presence and looked at the doorway to find Cindy stand smiling shyly.

"Hi Jimmy,"she said

"Is that my name?"he asked her

"Yes,James Issac Neutron. But as a nickname we call you Jimmy. But when you get me upset or if I'm joking with you, I called you Nerd-Tron."she informed him with a chuckle.

"Why do you call me that?"

"Well because your smart and you have an IQ of 210. So I made a play on your name. Neutron -Nerd-Tron,get it?"

"Oh Yeah,"he said laughing,"I get it. Um Cindy is it?"

"Yes it is."

"Can I asked you a question?"

"Sure,"she responded

"Are you uhh...Are we um... boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Cindy eyes widened and her heart skipped a beat. Her cheeks became red as blood. She finally looked back up to him.

"We've had a love-hate relationship since we were eleven,"she said,"but now that we're both 15, I had finally gained enough courage to tell you that I loved you...but that was...after...after you were-"

"After I was hit by a speeding car."he said,finishing her sentence. She nodded as let her head drop onto the sheets of the bed,beginning to cry.

"Cindy...Cindy listen to me,"he said lifting her head up to face him,"I don't know how we got into an argument or how my past self felt about you...but I do know how I feel about you now. And only one word can describe how I feel:love."

Cindy's eyes widened once again as she heard what was coming out of his mouth. Was he really confessing,or was this just the amnesia and his sexual hormones at work.

"Now I know this may seem a little weird,"he continued,"but believe me when I say that from the first time I woke up, I saw a beautiful,blonde angel,which may sound a bit corny. But it's the truth."

Their heads moved slightly closer to each other as he spoke. Cindy looked deep into his eyes and could tell that he was telling the truth. She moved in a little bit closer.

"Jimmy,before I do what I want to do, I want to know the truth,"she stated,"Is this you talking or is it the amnesia and your sexual hormones at work?"

"I swear to you Cindy,this is me talking. I mean you are really hot but I'm talking about the kinda of love that comes from here."he said pointing to her heart.

"Well...if it really is you..."she then leaned in the rest of the way and pushed her lips against Jimmy's. To which he pulled her in more with a hug,causing her to put her arms around his neck.

When they broke the kiss,Cindy said,"Ya know Jimmy,Dr. Wiseberg said to help you regain your memory,we're gonna have to spend more time with you."

"I like the sound of that,but before that I have one more question to ask."he said

"And what's that,Jimmy?"

He leaned in and out his mouth to her ear and whispered,"Will you be my girlfriend?"

Cindy gasped and smiled. She had been dreaming of this moment for the past four years, and now it finally came true. She then mashed her lips against his once again.

"Oh Jimmy,you don't know how long I've waited to hear you ask me that. Of course Ill be your girlfriend."she squealed happily,"And I'll do whatever I can to help you remember me and the others."

"Thank you,Cindy."he responded with another kiss. However this kiss was interrupted by a flash of light and a shutte-like sound. Breaking the kiss,Cindy knew exactly who it was.

"Libby!"she screamed

"Sorry,it was a Kodak Moment."Libby responded with a chuckle and another flash. Cindy had finally had it.

Turning her head back to Jimmy she said,"I'll be right back,Jimmy. I have to go lay some hate."

"I completely understand,go do what you gotta do."

And with that,Cindy jumped off the bed,onto the floor,and started chasing after Libby. In his mind,Jimmy was thinking 'This is the start of a great relationship. And I betcha tomorrow is gonna be even better.'

* * *

 *****Meanwhile,Not Too Far Away*****

In a huge mansion,within the confines of a dark room,a pair of greenish-brown eyes were watching a camera screen. The figure started smiled mischievously.

"Yes Neutron. That's it. Get your rest,because very soon,I'll be coming for you and your precious Cynthia."he said before starting to laugh evilly.

* * *

 **Interesting isn't it. The perfect plot of Jimmy and Cindy for a happily ever after ending,right. Well it's not the end. Who do you think the dark figure in the mansion was? What do you think he wants to do to Jimmy? Well hold on to your teeth,butt,knees,and yes even your eyes. If you guys want a sequel,then just let me know. If enough people ask and want a sequel,I'll make one.**


End file.
